The Wedding Planner
by jankelly
Summary: A/U Santana asks her girlfriend to marry her but what happens when she meets the wedding planner? I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had this idea and just went with it this is my first time wrighting fanfiction or anything so please be nice hope you like it! Oh yeah and I don't own glee **

The Wedding Planner

Chapter 1

Life was going good for Santana she was 28 years old, the best plastic surgeon in New York and had the most amazing girlfriend she could have asked for and Santana couldn't be happier.

This is why she was standing in the middle of Tiffany's jewellery store with her best friend Puck, looking at engagement rings for her girlfriend Rachel.

She decided two weeks ago that she was going to propose to Rachel. They have been together for two years and are both financially stable. Rachel is a Broadway star and has the lead part on Wicked as Elphaba. '_They were both happy and in love so the next step in the relationship would be to get married right?... right!' _ Santana taught to herself with a head nod.

"So San what kind of ring you looking for?" Puck asked looking at the ring displays.

"Um… I don't really know yet so help me find something." Santana said.

They looked around for about 10 minutes until one ring caught Santana's eye. The ring had a yellow gold band and three clear diamonds; the diamond in the middle was bigger than the two on the outside. The way light sparkled off of them reminded her of stars. She knew that was the ring for Rachel Barbara Berry.

"Puck! I found the ring look!" She called out pointing to the ring.

When Puck came over to look at the ring he couldn't deny how beautiful it was, it was the ring for Rachel. But he had this weird feeling something wasn't right. So all he said was "wow."

"I know right! This ring was made for her I'm gonna get som-" She was cut off by Puck when he gripped her by her arm to stop her and said "WAIT!"

Santana looked at him confused. "What Puck don't you think she'd like it?" Now frowning because she really taught Rachel would love it.

"What? No of course she'll love it, that's not what I meant… San I just want to make sure you're ready for this. I don't want you to rush into anything too fast. Marriage is a big commitment." Puck said When Santana told him she was going to ask Rachel to marry her, a couple of days ago he had he's doubts about it, but stayed quite. He dint think two days later she would drag him down to pick out a ring and tell him she was going to be popping the question at the end of the week. He just wants her to slow down a bit and let it sink in first.

"We are together two years Puck, we live together and we both have good jobs. This isn't just the next step in our relationship but our lives. I'm nearly 30 I'm ready to settle down get married buy a big house and have 2.5 kids. I want a family Puck and I'm ready for it."

"Okay, once you're sure you want all that with Rachel?" Puck fully believed she wants all that, he's just not sure she truly wants that with Rachel. Santana is like a sister to him; he loves her and doesn't want her to get hurt.

"Of course I want all that with Rachel I love her." And with that said she got one of the cashers and bought the ring.

30 Minutes later Santana is back at the hospital in the doctor's lounge changing into her blue scrubs. She has to be in surgery in 15 minutes. She was so far in her own taught about the surgery and proposing she didn't even notice someone enter the room and was talking to her, until she saw a hand waving in her face. Her eyes followed up the persons arm until she was met with hazel eyes looking back at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh hey Quinn sorry didn't see you there."

"Yeah you looked like you were in your own world for a while. So… what's so interesting you didn't even realize I was talking to you?" Quinn asked.

Quinn started working at the hospital a year before Santana and when Santana started here Quinn was the first person she met. They hit it off straight away, they are both strong headed and are known to be the biggest bitches in the hospital and are well able for each other too. That's what they love about their relationship they don't take each other's crap and they respect each other for it.

Santana taught about telling Quinn about her plans with Rachel. She and Quinn were friends but they have never really seen each other out side of the hospital but she still considered Quinn a close friend. Being a doctor you spend most your time in the hospital. They both knew that they had girlfriends but they have never met. They were so busy with work that when they not working they just want to spend the time with their girlfriends. So far Santana has only told puck about her plans, she taught it wouldn't hurt to get Quinn opinion on it. Puck really wasn't one for given relationship advice sense he has never been in a relationship for more than two weeks.

"Well I have some news." Santana said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh really care to share?" Quinn asks.

Whit that Santana turns to back to her locker grabs a small black velvet box turns back to Quinn and opens it.

Quinn just stands there for a few minutes with her mouth open completely shocked. Finally coming around she manages to stutter out. "I-is th-that wh-what I-I think it is?" She says pointing to the ring.

Santana just stands there with the biggest smile Quinn has ever seen on her face and nods her head rapidly.

"Oh my god Santana! I'm so happy for you." Quinn says and attacks Santana with a big hug knocking the air out of her.

Laughing happily Santana says. "Thanks Q but she didn't say yes yet."

"Oh my god San of course she gonna say yes, look at that ring I would say yes if you asked me right now it gorgeous!"

"HA! Yeah well I hope so." Santana said.

"She will don't worry about that. So when are you planning on asking her?" Quinn asks excitedly.

"On Friday I have reservations at her favourite vegan restaurant and I'm going to ask her before the dessert comes."

"Wow San I really am happy for you and you know Brittany is a wedding planner so if you want I'm sure she'd be happy to help you plan the wedding." Quinn offered because she knows what kind of hours Santana works and planning a wedding isn't exactly a walk in the park.

"Oh yeah I forgot your dating a wedding planner. Wow this is great do you think she would do it?" Santana asks.

"Yeah I'm sure she will it is her job after all. Here I'll give you her number and you can call when you're ready to get started." Quinn says while writing the number down on a piece of paper and handing it to Santana.

"Thanks Q, this really means a lot to me and I'll give this to Rach," She says holding up the number. "Knowing Rachel she will be in complete control over this wedding." Santana chuckling to herself she knows Rachel going to be a bridzilla. _'God help this Brittany girl she has no idea what she's getting herself into if she says she's going to help plan this wedding.' _Santana taught to herself shaking her head.

"Well I gots ta go Q I'm supposed to be in surgery in…" Santana trailed off looking at her watch. "Oh shit! 5 minutes ago." Santana starts putting away all her thing in her locker and closes it. She then turns to leave before she's even later than she already is.

"Well good luck with everything San and let me know how it goes." Quinn calls out after her.

"I will and thanks again Q!" Santana says while running out the door.

Brittany just got back from LA; she was at a fashion show that was for bride and bridesmaid dresses. Part of her job is to know all the new dresses and designers out there to stay on top. She was one of if not the best wedding planners in New York, everyone wanted her to plan their wedding and she loves it.

Brittany loves her work with meeting new people every time she got a new client; she gets to meet a lot of new people. It's her favourite thing about what she does. Brittany's a people person.

She wasn't all that good in school and studying, but when it comes to people she's the best. When she walks into a room and sees someone she can instantly sense what kind of mood there in and what they're feeling. That's why she became a wedding planner. She knows exactly want the bride needs and wants for their big day.

Brittany came home a day earlier because she was really missing her girlfriend and couldn't wait one more day. So she jumped one the first plane the minute she could. She was a bit tiered from working non-stop the last few days and the jet-lag wasn't helping, but she really wanted to surprise her girlfriend at work.

This is where she is now at the main doors to the hospital. She was about to walk in when somebody ran straight into her, nearly knocking her off her feet. She just about manages to stay upright and stumble back a bit gracefully, thanks to all her years of dance she has.

The other woman was not so lucky and drops straight on her ass.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Brittany asks the brunette woman on the ground. The woman just grunts in response without looking up while she attempts to get up.

"Here let me help you." Brittany says holding out her arms to the woman. The brunette scowling slowly starts to lift her head up and when chocolate brown orbs meets piercing blue orbs it feels like time has stopped and there the only to people in the whole world, both women have frozen unable to take their eyes from each other.

They are pulled out of there trance and back to the real world when they hear the door to the hospital open when somebody leaves the hospital. That's when the brunette jumps up on her feet so fast Brittany's sure the woman would get whip-lash. "Sorry about running into you I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry!" The brunette rushes out looking everywhere but the blonde and then runs off leaving a stunned Brittany.

Brittany is sure she has never seen anyone more beautiful than the brunette that just ran into her. When their eyes locked onto each other it felt like magic to Brittany and then she realized why the other woman ran away from her she must have frecked her out. '_Stupid_ _Brittany you just don't stare at someone for god knows how long no wonder she ran away like that she must think I'm a weirdo.' _Brittany taught. She shakes her head she'll never see her again anyway.

Brittany finally makes her way through the hospital and sees the person she missed the last few days. She has her back turned away from Brittany and her head down reading files at the nurses' station.

She walks up behind her and puts her hands in front of her girlfriend's eyes. "Guess who?" Brittany whisper in Quinn's ear.

Quinn stiffens at first but relaxes once she hears who the voice belongs to. "Brittany!" Quinn squeals and turns to hug her like her life depended on it, Brittany hugs her back just as tight.

"I missed you so much! What are you doing here I taught your flight was tomorrow?" Quinn asks confused and feeling bad that she mixed up the dates.

Brittany smiles at her girlfriends pout and kisses it away. When she feels Quinn smile into the kiss she pulls back a bit. I missed you to so I got an earlier flight." Brittany shrugs and Quinn's smile gets even bigger.

"I just have to sign these last few papers and then I'm all yours. How about we go get something to eat and then head home." Quinn suggests and wiggles her eye brows.

Brittany just smirks. "Sounds like a plan." She says and pecks her lips.

It has been a long day for Santana she bought an engagement for Rachel and had a very long, very stressful surgery. It went three hours over due to complications so she was late coming home and her girlfriend would already asleep in bed. Then in her rush to get home so she could maybe see Rachel awake today if she was quick enough, she ran into someone and landed on her ass.

She had fully intended on going 'All Lima Heights' on their ass for slowing her down even more. She doesn't really know what happened but when she looked into the ocean blue eyes she just got lost she just can't explain it and then to make matters worse she was on the ground for what felt like for ever just starting at the gorgeous blonde. Out of pour embarrassment she got up as quick as she could apologised and ran away, making her even more embarrassed. _'Why couldn't acted like a normal person instead of a freak? Thank God I'll never see her again.' _Santana taught.

When Santana gets home she finally relaxes. She makes her way through the dark and quite apartment and into the bedroom. As expected Rachel was already asleep on her side of the bed. Santana goes over to her bottom shelf in her night stand and puts the velvet box right at the back under some clothes. She gets some shorts and a tank and goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed she doesn't want to wake Rachel.

When she comes back she gets into her side of the bed and spoons Rachel from behind and kisses her cheek. "Night Rach." Rachel sighs and snuggles back into Santana's front without waking up.

**AN: So what do you think should I continue? Let me know and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed it's because I just want to get the formalities out of the way so the real story can begin which will be the next chapter**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites im really happy you like the story. **

**For the people who were wondering why I put Rachel and Santana together and not with a made up character. Two reasons 1. It's actually a big part of the story I have it planned out all ready I just didn't just put pezberry and quitt together there that way for a reason trust me. And 2. Im not gonna lie I loves me some pezberry! But this is not a pezberry fic so don't worry brittana is endgame and always will be**

**Now for those who want to know about faberry there will be faberry as I said I have it planned out. I honestly don't know if they will be endgame thought because the whole swapping girlfriends thing im not too sure about but if you want it let me know and I'll do my best to make it work. **

**Some people have told me it this story reminds them of the movie imagine me and you I really don't know what to say I've never seen the movie. Hope you like it anyway. **

**If anyone has any suggestions or anything they'd like to see happen let me know and I'll do my best to put it in. **

**I don't own Glee **

**End of rant and on with the show… **

The Wedding Planner

Chapter 2:

This week was defiantly one of the longest and most stressful weeks for Santana. Life was always a bit hectic given her line of work but this week with the add pressure of knowing she was going to propose to Rachel was not helping her anxiety.

To say she was nervous was an understatement she was absolutely shitting bricks! Her taught were running wild on her. _'What if she says no, what happens to us? Do we go on been girlfriends? Can I still be with her if she rejects me? Will she even want to be with me if she says no? What about the apartment, who gets that?' _those are some of the negative and crazy taughts she had going through her mind for the past week. Then she quickly reminds herself that Rachel loves her so of course she will say yes. She crazy for even thinking things like that. Rachel will be so excited she has dreamed about her perfect wedding since she was a little girl.

Then she starts to think about what Rachel will be like during the whole planning process. The little diva is a perfectionist. Everything down to the smallest detail will need to be perfect. No flaws, no matter what the cost. Just thinking about it gives Santana a headache and it hasn't even begun yet! She can only image what it's going to be like, but she loves Rachel and will do anything to make her happy and if that means she goes broke in the meantime so be it. She knows it will be worth it in the long run and laugh about it in years to come when there telling their kids.

Santana doesn't trust most people, she lets very few into her life. In fact the only people that know anything about her childhood back in Lima are Rachel and Puck. Puck knows because he was her best and only true friend back then, they went true everything together. He helped her out whenever she needed him, especially when it came to her father. Rachel only knows what Santana has told her, not much just little details. Santana does not like to talk about that time of her life and Rachel doesn't push her. If and when Santana wants to talk more about it she knows she will be there for her. Then there Quinn they don't really talk outside of work but they do get along really well and Santana wouldn't mind hanging out with her outside the hospital. She cool so she thinks of Quinn as a friend.

This week her interns try to avoid her as much as possible. They all know Dr. Lopez can be a bitch when she wants to be, but this week was like nothing they have ever experienced, it was like they were seeing the devil in the flesh. They have even started to call her Satan. Not to her face of course, no one would even look her in the eye. To scared of what might happen if they did. They were not stupid the know something was up to have her on edge all week, all they could do was pray it would be over soon for their own health.

Today was finally Friday. It felt more like a month to Santana instead of a week but it was here, tonight was the night. She had it all planned out. She had told Rachel she would be working a full day today and would be most likely to be home late. Rachel frowned hearing that, she didn't get to see her girlfriend all week. Both having a busy week at work. She only had one show tonight and was hoping to spend the rest of the night with Santana. Santana felt bad for lien to her girlfriend, it broke her heart a little bit seeing her hurt because of her. So she promised to make it up to Rachel. Rachel was instantly smiling at that Santana never broke a promise to her and that night would be no different. She was going to make it up to her and more.

Santana had it all planed out to surprise Rachel. She told her she was working but really she was at home preparing their bedroom. She bought enough candles to fill the room without over doing it. She also picked upped new satin sheets for their bed. Once she has the bed redressed she showered the bed with rose petals and made a new play list on her iPod full of romantic music. If there one thing she knows about Rachel Barbara Berry is she loves romance and Santana was going give it to her tonight. Make it the second most special night of life; the first was going to be the wedding night.

She has also bought a ticket for Rachel's show and ordered the biggest bouquet of roses the flower shop had. She is going to back stage when the play is over, to Rachel's dressing room to surprise her with the flowers and dinner. Once they get through the main course she is going to ask her. When and if she says yes she is going to shoot off a quick text to Puck, who will be at her apartment to light the candles and have the music playing.

"Yup you got this Santana and before the night is out you'll have yourself a beautiful fiancé. This is going to be great!" Santana said out loud to herself and starting to get really excited.

0-00-0

Rachel is in her dressing getting changed after tonight's performance. She still had the feeling she always gets when she's on stage running through her, even though she finished 20 minutes ago. It's like she will never get used to and she hope she never will. She loves that feeling, like she's alive and free.

She was just about to grab her jacket and bag when she hears a knock on her dressing room door. Most likely one of her cast mates wondering what she up too and to see if she wants to go for drinks. It is Friday after all.

When she opens the door she is completely taking aback. What she sees is the biggest bouquet of roses she has ever seen. It's not like she has never received flowers after a show because she has, quite a lot actually but these where something else.

When the person moves the flowers so she can see who it is, she can't believe it.

"Santana." She lets out.

"Hey Babygirl, you where amazing tonight!" Santana says loving the look of shock on her girlfriend's face.

When Rachel gets over the shock, hugs Santana and kisses her deeply, she just couldn't help herself she so happy Santana came to surprise her. When they pull away Santana says. "Well hello to you too." With a lopped sided grin on her face.

"Oh San I can't believe you're here, I thought you were working?" Rachel asks with a little bit of confusion.

Santana smiles at that. "Yeah well, I promised my supper hot and incredibly talented girlfriend I'd make it up to her for working so late all week."

Rachel honestly doesn't know how she managed to find someone as sweet as Santana. _'God she makes me fall even more in love with her every day. I don't know how she does it.' _Rachel taught.

"I love you so much." Rachel says while wrapping arms around Santana's neck and kisses her sweetly.

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel's waist so there resting on her lower back and kisses her back. "I love you too, now come on I made reservations." Santana says while pulling back and taking Rachel's hand and leading her out of the dressing room.

0-00-0

Everything went by like a blur to Santana. Once they left the dressing room. One second they were getting a taxi and the next they were sitting in the restaurant nearly half way through there meal. It just all happened so fast and now the big moment is nearly here, her heart is beating so hard in her chest she's thankful for the music in the background because she is sure Rachel would be able to hear her hammering heart otherwise.

There waiter comes over to take up the now empty plates and asks them if they would like dessert. When there finished ordering he goes back to the kitchen.

Santana looks down at her hands and takes in a deep nervous breath. _'This is it Santana you can do this!' _ She says to herself for a last bit of encouragement.

Rachel looks at Santana with a worried expression. She knows Santana wants to say something important, but she not sure if she going to like it by the serious look on her girlfriends face.

"Santana…" Rachel calls for her to look at her. "Are you ok?"

"Um… ye-yeah." Santana stumbles out trying to get her breathing under control. With a final shake of her head, she looks Rachel in the eyes.

Santana reaches out her hands to for Rachel to take and when she does she smiles. _'You can do this.' _She taught one last time.

"Rach we have been together for two years now and I love every single minute of it good times and the bad and I wouldn't change any of it. I still can't get over how someone one as nice, sweet, beautiful and perfect as you could ever love someone as cold, mean and not so perfect as me but for some crazy reason you do-"

"San-" Rachel try's to interrupt her. Rachel's eyes are glossed over with tears that are going to spill at any moment.

"Rea please." Santana says while getting up to stand in front of Rachel. She goes down on one knee and takes one of Rachel's hands in her own one and reaches into her pocket for her small box. When Rachel sees the black box she gasps and puts her free hand to her mouth. Santana carefully opens the box so Rachel can see the ring.

"Oh my God!" Rachel lets out.

Santana locks eyes with Rachel, usually eye contact so intense like that it would freak her out but not with Rachel right now in this moment. She feels completely at ease.

"Rea I love you so, _so_ much, you make me the happiest person in the world. When I think about my future you're the only person I see in it and I don't want it to be _my _future, I want it to be _our_ future… so Rachel Barbara Berry will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Santana asks with hope filled eyes.

Rachel is full on crying right now she has never heard Santana speak so openly and straight from her heart like this. Santana soon starts to cry as well waiting for her answer. _'Please say yes, please say yes, please God let her say yes.' _That is all that's going through Santana's head.

"…Yes." Rachel finally answers.

"Yes?" Santana asks making sure she heard her right.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Rachel laughs out with excitement.

Now they are both full on crying when Santana puts the ring on her finger. They hug and kiss each other hard and Santana picks Rachel up in her arms and spins them around. The other people in the restaurant start to clap and cheer for the girls. Santana and Rachel forgot they were still in a room filled with people, all could see were each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

0-00-0

**AN: thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter I know it was all pezberry but it needed to be done so Brittany can come into the story.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**(#2) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites im really glad you like the story. **

**Im not a doctor so sorry if im wrong on a few or all things. The only things I know is from what I see on greys anatomy so it not much **

**This chapter is the same just edited thanks to alexwilliamson101**

**I still don't own Glee **

The Wedding Planner

Chapter 3

"Quinn, wait up!" Santana called her, running up behind Quinn. She had been trying to find her for the last 30 minutes.

Quinn looked over her shoulder while still walking down the hall to see who was calling her, when she saw who it was she slowed down a bit but not stopping, she had a lot on today. "Hey San, what's up?" she asked when Santana finally reached her.

"Oh my God Q, you're a hard woman to track down, I've been looking for you for the last half an hour." Santana says trying to get some air back in her lungs after running to catch Quinn.

Quinn laughs lightly at that. "Yeah I've been busy all morning. A bus and two cars crashed into each other so I have been rushed off my feet all day. Anyway I'm glad you found me, how did it go on Friday?" Quinn asked with a knowing smile.

It's Monday after noon, Santana had managed to get the weekend off so she could celebrate with Rachel. Once Rachel told the director of the play her news, he had also given her the weekend off. _'Thank God for understudies.' _She thought.

A bright smile overtakes her face when she thinks back on everything at happened over the weekend.

"Judging by the look on your face it went well." Quinn chuckles.

"It went better than well Quinn, it went amazingly." Santana answered back.

"I take it she said yes then." Quinn says just as the doors to the lift open and both women step in.

"Damn right she said yes, who could say no to this." Santana says cockily while waving her hand down her body.

"Wow talk about being full of yourself. Be careful, San you might not be able to get out of the lift if your head gets any bigger." Quinn laughs at her friend. "No one would guess just a few days ago you were a nervous wreck! You were convinced she was going to turn you down."

"I was not a nervous wreck Quinn!" Santana says glaring at her. "I just didn't want to get ahead of myself. Anyway that's the reason why I was looking for you." The doors to the lift open and they leave walking down the hall.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Quinn asks slightly confused waking into an empty room so she could fill out the paper work about the accident this morning.

"Well" Santana starts. "I gave Rachel Brittany's number over the weekend and Rachel rang her like first thing this morning."

"Okay?" Quinn asks, even more confused now, wondering what it had to do with her. She's dating Brittany, not working for her.

"I take it Brittany didn't ring you?" Santana asks.

"I don't know I have my cell phone off all day, like I said I haven't stopped since I got here. Why would she be ringing me about your wedding anyway?"

Santana lets out a breath of air. "That's the thing, Brittany is your girlfriend, we work together and are friends and Brittany is going to be working for me and Rachel. You haven't met Rachel and I haven't met Brittany and after talking to day they both think it would be a good idea if we all officially meet before Brittany starts planning the wedding, 'so we can bond' or some shit." Santana says using air quotes of the last part.

"Yeah okay I don't see why not." Quinn shrugs. "So when are we doing this _bonding_?"

Santana hesitates for a minute she knows Quinn had a stressful day and is only half way through it, But Rachel and Brittany already made up their minds so there was nothing she could actually do. Quinn looks up from her files in front of her and quirks an eyebrow at Santana. "Well?"

"Tonight." Is all that Santana says and all she can do now is wait for the blow up that she knows is about to come.

Quinn just stares at her for a minute taking in what she has just been told.

"WHAT!"

Santana winced. _'And there it is.'_ Santana thought. Quinn scares the shit outa her when she that death glare on.

"Santana look at all work I have to do!" She waves a hand over at least ten files that she has to read through. "And when this is done I have to see all these people and treat them."

"I know Q, I'm sorry. If it was up to me I wouldn't even be going. I'd much rather be at home relaxing and meet Brittany next weekend but it's not."

"It's okay San." Quinn drops her shoulders. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just really stressing out today. This could be good, take my mind off it for a couple of hours you know."

"Yeah you need a break Q, you might as well live here, you're here that much. How many days have you been here this week?" Santana asks with a concerned tone.

Santana is sure Quinn is always here before her every morning and even though Santana leaves late at night she is also sure she leaves before Quinn as well.

Quinn looks down at her hands with guilt she knows she needs to go home and eat and have proper nights rest. But she also has to be the best and be on top and not let anything get on top of her. "Seven." Quinn murmurs quietly and only because they are the only two in the room Santana wouldn't have even made out what she said.

"Quinn are you serious right now?" Santana asks in disbelieve. "You know how bad that is Quinn you can't work non-stop like this it's not safe Quinn, I bet you're not even eating right. You're lucky Figgins is an idiot, if he finds out what you're doing he could suspend you!"

Figgins is the head of the hospital. How he actually got the job Santana will never understand, she has never met anybody as stupid as that man. He doesn't care what happens in the hospital as long as it doesn't fall back on him. And what Quinn is doing will most definitely get him into some deep shit. If Quinn messes up because she can't concentrate on her work because she's not eating or sleeping, she will be lucky that all he does to her is suspend her.

"I know Santana, I just had a lot on this week okay and I'm leaving with you tonight anyway so I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this." Quinn snaps at her, not liking what Santana is saying about her.

"No Quinn I don't think you do!" Santana's hands hit the table making Quinn jump back a bit in her chair. "If you fuck up because you're too exhausted and not taking care of yourself right you could _kill_ someone Quinn it's not just about you, if that happens it will be all your fault, then you go to prison, lose your licence and possibly your girlfriend. You'll be ruined Quinn, finished! Well that is of course if you don't actually kill yourself first." Santana stands up and walks to the door, before she leaves she turns her head slightly. "Think about what I said Q because if you don't change what you're doing I will… I'll see you at eight at the main doors, were meeting the girls at the restaurant."

Then she leaves, leaving Quinn to remember the biggest mistake she has ever made all those years ago before she moved to New York. It was the whole reason she took this job in the first place.

0-00-0

Santana was by the main doors to the hospital, waiting for Quinn to come and meet her so they could head to the restaurant together.

It was 7.45 and she knew Quinn wouldn't be down until 8. She still couldn't get over the fact that Quinn, who was the best doctor in the hospital, could be so stupid.

Santana honestly doesn't know what to do, now that she knows about this she is obligated to tell somebody, otherwise she could also get into trouble and maybe get fired if it goes too far.

If it was anybody else in this hospital she wouldn't think twice about telling someone. But this is Quinn her friend, her only friend at work. Something is not right with Quinn and she hopes whatever it is gets it sorted out fast. _'I cannot lose my career over this, I've worked too hard and too long to get to where I am today and I'm not given it up for anyone!'_ She thought.

Santana was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone ringing. When she looked at the caller ID she saw it was Rachel and answered it.

"Hi Rach!"

"San are you and Quinn on your way yet? Brittany and I are here and your late." Rachel said.

Santana rubs her eyes and looks at her watch. She groans "Rea baby, its 8.01."

"I know that Santana but your still at the hospital so that means it will be at least 15 minutes before you get here and we have reservations. We will lose our table!" Rachel said with annoyance in her voice.

Santana really isn't in the mood to deal with Rachel right now especially when she's like this. If she says one wrong word she will have to put up with Rachel in diva mood for the whole night. She loves Rachel and usually ignores this side of her fiancé but with the day she had she's going to find it hard to bite her tongue. So to avoid a fight tonight she knows what she has to do even though she doesn't want to.

"I'm sorry babygirl I got held up here with some unexpected patients, nothing I could do. Just go in and get the table with Brittany and we will be there as fast as we can I promise." Santana said hoping to calm Rachel down somewhat.

There is a pause from Rachel _'ever the dramatic.' _Santana taught with an eye role.

"Okay San, it's just not polite to make arrangements with someone and then show up late and not even let them know." Rachel replies.

Santana is starting to get irritated by Rachel now, she really didn't need a lecture about punctuality from Rachel today and she was just about to let her know that when she saw Quinn coming towards her.

"Look Rea, Quinn's here and we're on the way, we'll be there soon. Bye." Santana hung up before Rachel could answer her back. Now she has to talk to Quinn before they go. She needs to clear the air, this is the first time everyone is meeting each other, and she doesn't want it to be awkward.

Santana was never one to beat around the bush and she wasn't gonna start now. She could see Quinn was tired, worried and overall stressed out. Quinn was avoiding looking at Santana altogether and walked right passed her out the doors.

Once outside the hospital, Santana pulled Quinn by her arm to stop her. She looked around to make sure no one would be able to hear what they were saying.

"Santana, I really don't want to talk about this right now okay!" Quinn told her in a voice that left no room to fight about it.

"I know Q, can we just forget about it for tonight, for Rachel and Brittany I don't want tonight it to be weird for all of us."

Quinn studies her for a moment before dropping her shoulders. She looks up at Santana with a small grateful smile. "Yeah, thanks San."

Santana just nods her head, she could see Quinn visibly relax and some tension leave her body. "Come on, before we're even more late and Rachel kills me and it won't be a wedding she's planning." Santana said only half joking.

Quinn laughs thankful for the change of subject. They walk down the street so they could get a taxi.

0-00-0

The taxi pulls up outside the restaurant a few minutes later. Luckily for Santana it wasn't too far from the hospital.

They pay the fair and leave the taxi and are now standing in front of the restaurant. She hopes Quinn and Rachel will get along. Rachel can come on a bit strong and annoying and some people don't know how handle her. _'Maybe I should warn Quinn before we go in there.' _Santana thought.

"Quinn just to let you know sometimes Rachel… she doesn't make a good first impression, but she means well she just opens her mouth without thinking first."

"Don't worry San I'm sure it will be fine once we get to know each other better." Quinn said.

"Yeah you're right I'm just being a drama queen." Santana laughs. _'Rachel must be rubbing off on me.'_ She shakes that thought off, not really liking that part of Rachel _rubbing _off on her.

They walk into the restaurant and she has quick look around to see if she could find the other brunette.

Once she spots the back of Rachel's head, they make their way through the restaurant.

When they reach there table Santana gets the other two's attention. "Hey Rea." She calls out. The minute four heads look at each other jaws drop, eyes widen in shock and silence falls around them.

Realization comes over the four women and then they look at each other in confusion.

"Do you to know each other?"

0-00-0

**AN: thanks for reading let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites im really glad you like the story. **

**Sorry I was so long getting this up I had so much to do this week but I'll try to get new chapters up as fast as I can **

**A big thank you to alexwilliamson101 for editing and correcting my mistakes **

**I don't own Glee because if I did the advice season 3 santana would give to season 1 santana wouldn't be to stay away from finn because finn wouldn't even exist **

The Wedding Planner

Chapter 4:

"Do you two know each other?" The four women ask at the same time.

"Um..."

"Kind of"

"No!"

"Not really." Again the four women answer at the same time and look even more confused at each other.

Brittany is the first one to snap out of the confused haze she has found herself in and decides to get the answers they're all waiting for.

"Oookayyy" Brittany says bring them all back "Let's do this one at a time... Santana and I don't actually know each other we sort of... ran into each other outside of the hospital last week." Brittany said beaming at Santana.

Santana looks down at her hand in sheer embarrassment hoping that no one can see the blush creeping up her neck, silently thanking God that the restaurant has low lighting to help hide it.

When Santana looks back up she doesn't know what's going on right now, everyone is acting so... weird. Rachel is looking everywhere but her, Brittany or Quinn and she is playing with her fingers, obviously nervous about something; what about, Santana has no idea. She can feel the tension just roll off of Quinn's body. Santana talked to her before they came here so they could avoid exactly this and she thought they were fine, until they had arrived and all the tension came rushing back ten-fold. _'__Why would she tell me we were good and then do a complete 180?__'_Santana asks herself. It annoys her that Quinn would tell her one thing and then do the total opposite.

But she is most confused by her own reaction to the situation. Every time Brittany looks at her she gets a tingling feeling in her stomach and can feel the heat rising throughout her body. _'__What the hell is wrong with me?__'_she thinks _'__it has to be because I made a total fool out of myself last week.__'_Santana thought she would never see this person again and now here she is, about to have a meal with her and not only that but she Quinn's girlfriend. She then remembers why they're here in the first place, to discuss hers' and Rachel's upcoming nuptials. That means that Brittany is going to be around a lot more. If she wasn't nervous before, she is now, and there is no way that she can hide the blush currently settling into her cheeks

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany asks.

"Ye-yeah, fine." Santana manages to get out; she shakes her head and turns to Rachel.

"So you know Quinn?" Santana asks Rachel.

"No! No, I don't!" Rachel all but shouts, causing three sets of confused and worried eyes to look at her.

Santana knows for sure Rachel is lying. She only gets this defensive when she's hiding something.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you do." Santana narrows her eyes at her to see if she can find out what exactly Rachel is hiding from her. Before Rachel has a chance to answer, Quinn speaks up.

"Rachel doesn't know me but I know her..."

"You know Rachel?" Santana asks trying to get more out of Quinn.

"Yeah of course, San you never told me that your fiancée is Rachel Berry. I'm a big broadway fan." Quinn tells her.

And now it's Brittany's turn to look at her girlfriend in confusion, because Brittany loves broadway and whenever she would talk about it with Quinn, she would always change the subject or tell her she has to work. Brittany was pretty sure Quinn hated broadway, the look on her face whenever she heard the word broadway told her that alone.

Santana throws Rachel a 'what the fuck' look. Normally when Rachel meets a fan it is impossible to shut her up, but something is definitely up with her now; Rachel has barely said a full sentence which is not like her at all. Rachel has always something to say.

Even though she's desperate to get to the bottom of it with Rachel, Santana decides to drop the issue for now, knowing fully that it's already awkward enough without the two getting into an argument over it. Especially when today has been one of the most stressful days she has had in a very long time. Keen to get through dinner so she can go home to bed and relax.

"Alright let's order I'm starving!" Santana says while grabbing a menu. She can feel eyes on her and when she looks up she finds piercing blue eyes staring at her. And yup there's that feeling again.

0-00-0

Later that night Santana and Rachel arrive at the front door to their apartment, the one and only place she's wanted to be all day. _'__Finally.__'_Santana thinks.

By the time the food had arrived the girls had all relaxed, somewhat. Even through the still slightly present awkwardness, Brittany battled through and was still able to make anyone feel comfortable just with one of her sweet smiles. She quickly found herself realizing that Rachel and Quinn were bringing down the mood, and was wishing that they weren't there in the first place. And if it was just her and Brittany, she would have enjoyed herself a lot more. That brought a warm smile to Santana's face, her and Brittany alone in a nice romantic restaurant. _'__Wait, what? That sounded a lot like a date! What__'__s wrong with me today, I really need to sleep!__'_Santana thought.

When the front door finally opened, Rachel dragged her in, pushed her up against the door and kissed her hard.

The kiss was new to Santana. Rachel's kisses are always full of love and passion, sometimes possessiveness. Santana likes it when Rachel takes control mostly because it doesn't happen a lot so it's nice change. But this, this is different it's almost like Rachel is trying to prove something, she doesn't know if she trying to prove it to Santana or herself, maybe both, but what Santana does know is she does _not _like it.

Santana puts two hands on Rachel's shoulders and pushes her back at arm's length and looks deep into her eyes, trying to find some kind of answer that would explain all this. What she finds though isn't what she expected. This was not _her_ Rachel, this was somebody else. There was something in her eyes, but it wasn't the love that usually rests there.

Rachel dives back in after Santana loosens her hold, thinking it was Santana's way of giving her permission.

Rachel gets pushed back again but this time it's hard enough to knock some sense back into her, so when she looks at Santana, she feels her world come crashing down around her. She sees uncertainness and a bit of fear in chocolate brown eyes she loves so much. _'__What have I done?__'_Rachel thought. She can't believe she forced herself that hard on Santana. She just lost all control over herself. _'__It__'__s all her fault I__'__m like this. Whenever she__'__s around, my life goes straight to hell. What is she even doing in New York anyway?__'_Rachel shakes those thoughts off, now not being the time to be thinking about Quinn. It's Santana she needs to worry about right now _'__I just hope she will forgive me.__'_

"Sant-"

Santana puts a hand stopping Rachel. She can tell Rachel realized what she just did and wants to say sorry to her, but she does not want to hear it.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a really long day and I can't talk about this now because I'll say or do something I might regret. We'll talk tomorrow Rachel."

With that said, Santana walks into their bedroom closing the door loud enough so Rachel can hear and hopefully understands she wants to be on her own tonight.

Once Santana was redressed and in bed she let everything that happened today sink in. She's glad Rachel isn't with her now, desperately needing time alone to think about things, like her job and Quinn's. What is she going to do she has no idea. It's just so messed up, Quinn's not only put her own job on the line here but Santana's as well.

And what the hell is going on with Rachel and Quinn? There is something going on there and she is going to find out. Rachel was clearly lying right to her face about Quinn, and what was going through her mind when she got home?

Quinn wasn't so innocent either. That whole story about being Rachel's fan, she didn't believe it for a second. How she acted around Rachel was not how a fan would be when they met one of their favourite celebrities. She didn't even look at Rachel all night, and judging by the look Brittany was giving her girlfriend, she didn't believe it either.

Brittany she was the only good thing that happened to her today. She doesn't know what it is about her, but even just thinking about Brittany makes her head hurt a lot less. She'd only been with Brittany twice now, but she already makes her nervous in a good way. Even though today was her first time officially meeting Brittany, she knows they're going to be good friends.

It freaks her out a bit that Brittany can get under her skin so fast and can feel comfortable letting her do so, she feels like she can really trust her.

With Brittany being their wedding planner she's going to have to spend a lot of time with her. With that thought in her mind she drifts off into a peaceful sleep with a smile that seems to take over her face whenever she thinks about the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

0-00-0

**AN: thanks for reading let me know what you think**


End file.
